1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to video games and other simulations, and more specifically to the different difficulty levels of such games and simulations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Video games and other simulations typically include the ability to provide different levels of playing difficulty for the player or other user. The different levels of difficulty are provided so that the same game can accommodate a wide range of players. Namely, a game can be set to a higher difficulty level in order to keep an experienced and skillful player interested, or the same game can be set to a lower difficulty level in order to keep a beginner or casual player from getting frustrated.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.